


Soulmates

by circusofmadness



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heartache, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, Soulmates, Tears, and gulf is there to fix him, mentions of mew's past, mew is broken, mild is a nosy bitch but we love him, mild is literally techno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circusofmadness/pseuds/circusofmadness
Summary: Mew understood everything all too well and the ending hadn’t been all butterflies and unicorns; just pain. He had fallen in love, did reckless things and thought his feelings were reciprocated. That’s why he never allowed himself to catch feelings for Gulf. He didn’t want a second disaster.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 25
Kudos: 675





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aniella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniella/gifts).



> it's been almost a month and i'm still not over tharntype and mewgulf's consistant flirting is not helping me AT ALL. i was initially scared of writing a mewgulf fic, but i couldn't get it out of my head.  
> also, it's obvious who the 'him' in the fic is, but i'm not mentioning his name. i'm just glad that gulf managed to bring mew's smile back and that's all that matters.  
> hope you enjoy^^

“P’Mew, do you believe in soulmates?”

It was a random question and Mew, quite frankly, wasn’t expecting a question like that from Mild.

“Where’s this question coming from?”

“You like Nong Gulf, don’t you?”

Mew chocked on his drink.

“Mild! What the hell!?”

There was a reason P’Mame had chosen Mild for the role of Techno. Mild and Techno are practically the same person.

“I’m not blind. No one in this production is blind”.

Mild was right. No one involved in the Tharntype project was blind. He had made a promise to himself that he wasn’t going to make the same mistake; not after **_him_**. He was going to be careful; he wasn’t going to catch feelings for someone like that again. But things are easier said than done. It hadn’t been hard for him to fall for Gulf. Gulf came into his life when he was at his worst; heart-broken, afraid and defeated and he brought back light to it.

Still he wasn’t going to admit any of that; especially to the blabbermouth that was sitting right in front him waiting for the tea to be spilt.

“I don’t know what you are talking about”.

“Oh, don’t play pretend. You know very well what I’m talking about”.

“I’m tired. I’m going home”, Mew mumbled as he stood up, ready to leave.

Mild grabbed him by the arm, halting his movements.

“I don’t know what exactly you’ve been through, but I know enough. And I also know that you shouldn’t let an ugly phantom of the past hinder the blooming of a beautiful relationship. Nong Gulf is not _him_ ”.

“Whatever that means”, Mew said as he freed his arm from Mild’s grip and walked out of the bar.

(…)

“Look at my beautiful boy! Who’s a good boy? Yes you are!”

Mew was lying on the floor, with Chopper in his arms; kissing his cute snout and caressing his soft fur. Chopper has helped him a lot since everything that had happened and was now able to understand why so many people said that dogs can act as people’s medicine. He was truly thankful to his fluffball.

Suddenly he heard abrupt and loud knocking on his door. He gently put Chopper aside and stood up; heading to the door. At that point the knocking had become way more intense.

When he opened the door he came face to face with a soaking-wet and crying Gulf.

 _What was going on? And when had it started raining?_ Mew was completely lost to say the least.

“Good God, Gulf… Come in, I’ll bring you a towel and prepare you some-”

Mew’s sentence was cut off by the loud sound of the door closing and the feeling of two drenched arms wrapping around his body, making him lose his equilibrium and fall on the floor with Gulf right on top of him. Chopper made a barking sound of surprise.

“Gulf?”

Gulf didn’t respond. He just strengthened his grip and kept crying. Mew was in a state of complete shock.

“Gulf, what’s wrong? Talk to me!”

Mew’s hand had found its way on Gulf's back and was now caressing him in a desperate attempt to calm him down.

“Phi? I’m lost…”

Mew kept silent.

“Phi? I don’t know what to do… I don’t know how and what I feel. I’m lost. I’m in pain. _I don’t know who I am anymore…_ ”

Mew didn’t like where this was going.

“Phi? Am I Gulf or Type? Phi, I’m lost…”

Mew knew that he was the one that was begging for Gulf to talk in the beginning, but he didn’t like this; he _truly_ didn’t like this.

“You are Gulf, Yai Nong; just Gulf. Type is only a character you play. It has nothing to do with your real life”.

Gulf slowly raised his body and was now straddling Mew.

“And why do I feel so lost, then?”

Gulf’s eyes were glistening from the tears and his whole body was trembling. Mew was trying to desperately process everything that was happening.

“You are just tired, Yai Nong. Nothing to worry about; it will soon pass. You are just stressed”.

“You don’t understand!”

Oh, Mew understood everything all too well and the ending hadn’t been all butterflies and unicorns; just pain. He had fallen in love, did reckless things and thought his feelings were reciprocated. That’s why he never allowed himself to catch feelings for Gulf. He didn’t want a second disaster.

“Yai Nong… Calm down. You are Gulf”.

“Then why do I want to kiss you?”

Mew’s eyes widened in complete and utter shock. Oh God, he just wanted to disappear.

“Why do I want to kiss you, hug you and be with you every single moment of the day?”

Gulf was crying harder and Mew was frozen.

“TELL ME WHY?”

Gulf was desperate at this point.

Mew slowly raised his body to hold the younger man, rubbing soft circles on his back, trying to soothe him.

“You are just confused. You got too into Type’s character. It will soon pass. Don’t stress yourself”.

Gulf quickly grabbed his arms.

“Then make my confusion stop”.

Oh, Mew really hated this. This should end before it’s too late.

“What do you want me to do?”

Mew wanted to slap himself. He was truly digging his own grave.

“Kiss me”.

“Gulf, stop this”.

Mew really wanted to curse himself for asking.

“Why? You don’t like me? Am I disgusting you?”

Gulf locked his glossy from the tears eyes with Mew’s utterly confused ones.

“That’s not it…”

“Is it because of the rumors, I’ve heard? Are you still in love with _him_?”

_Oh, great. Gulf knows. But what did he really expect. Everyone in the industry probably knows at this point._

“No, Gulf. That’s not it. Please, just please, stop…”

“Why?”

Gulf’s eyes were all red and pleading and seeing them pained Mew to no end.

“Because you will regret it; you will understand that it’s just your role and that you don’t _really_ like me; just like _he_ did”. The last part left Mew’s lips as a mere whisper.

“I’m not _him_ ”.

And with those words Gulf locked his arms around Mew’s nape and pressed his damp lips against his. Mew froze and Gulf was kissing him desperately.

_Was this really happening?_

“Do you want to stop?” Gulf whispered against Mew’s lips.

Mew gulped; his mind in a complete haze.

“We really should…”

Gulf was about to pull away, before he felt strong, veiny arms grab his waist and pull him closer.

“But I don’t want to… Even if the consequences destroy me…”

With those words he crushed his lips against Gulf’s. He had kissed Gulf a lot of times; during workshops and filmings. But this was different; it was raw and Mew felt his heart crushing. He had already fallen in too deep.

Their hands were all over each other, grabbing and exploring and their lips were kissing furiously, their tongues battling for dominance. Mew slowly moved his lips and started kissing every exposed surface of Gulf’s face; going from his forehead to his two closed eyes, to his wet and heated red cheeks and his chin and Gulf’s breath hitched as soft moans escaped his lips.

It felt overwhelming.

“I’ve never felt like this before…” Gulf said breathlessly, before he attacked Mew’s lips again.

Mew’s hands were playing with Gulf’s wet hair, while his lips kept tasting his sweet lips, feeling completely intoxicated by his touch. But he knew this was wrong.

“Stop— You are going to regret this tomorrow… You are not in the right headspace”, Mew managed to breathe against his lips.

Gulf bit Mew’s lower lip harshly, almost drawing blood.

“You still think I’m like him? You still think that I’ll hurt you?”

“I don’t want you to do something that you will regret…”

“I’ve been kissing you for God knows how long and you think that I’ll regret this?”

Mew sighed.

“Gulf you are confused…”

“P’Mew, I know what happened. I’ve heard all about it. I wouldn’t keep kissing you right now if it was just my original confusion. The moment we kissed today, I was sure that I wasn’t confused anymore”.

Mew was scared. He never expected this to happen.

“I don’t want another tragedy…”, he whispered as he felt hot tears running down his cheeks.

_When did he start crying?_

Gulf brought one hand against Mew’s face and with his thumb he wiped the tears away.

“I won’t give you one, if you let me”.

Gulf was looking straight into the elder man’s crying eyes.

“Kiss me”, Mew whispered and Gulf didn’t need anything else to crush his lips against Mew’s once again.

Their lips were moving against each other, with Mew sucking on his upper lip and Gulf moaning against his lips. His hands started travelling across Mew’s chest, letting his fingers sneak up inside the plain white t-shirt the elder man was wearing, exploring the toned skin and enjoying the way Mew shivered at the mere touch of his fingertips.

“Do I affect you this much?”

Gulf whispered in a seductive manner and Mew stopped kissing his lips, only to attack his neck and collarbone, sucking, nibbling and biting on the skin, leaving furious red marks on the fair skin.

“Don’t you know already?”

Mew breathed against his skin, while furiously unbuttoning the metallic buttons of his wet black shirt and letting the wet fabric slowly slide down, falling on the floor exposing flawless skin.

Gulf moaned, completely overwhelmed by every sensation.

“Bedroom”, he only managed to whisper and Mew complied immediately by wrapping both of Gulf’s legs around his waist and guiding him to his bedroom without once letting go of his lips.

Without any warning, Gulf was thrown on the bed and Mew was now hovering above him, kissing every exposed surface of his neck and torso; sucking on the skin in an almost desperate way.

_Oh God, he was doomed; Mew thought. If this ends up being a dream he will never be able to get over it. He was drunk; drunk on Gulf; drunk on his smiles and kindness; drunk on his acceptance; drunk on his lips and skin and melodic moans. Please God, don’t let this be farce._

“Gulf, are you sure you want this? We can stop right now…”

Gulf took off Mew’s shirt, wrapped his arms around his nape and kissed him full on the lips, while letting a soft laugh escape his lips.

“I’ve been kissing you and moaning your name and you think I want to stop? That I don’t want you?”

_Fuck, Mew thought. Just like his manager had told him, this boy was going to be the death of him. He finally decided that he was going to trust this boy, even if it was going to destroy him in the end._

“Good. Because at this point I’m not willing to let go of you…”

(…)

The last article of clothing was thrown on the floor and Mew was kissing his body as if he was worshiping it. Gulf’s hands were grasping on the sheets tightly, his eyes closed shut and Mew’s lips were drawing patterns on his thighs; sucking and softly biting on the delicate skin, showing need and possession.

“Please…”

“Please what?” Mew asked cunningly, smirking against the now red marked skin of his thigh.

“I need you…”

Mew laughed and spread his legs a bit further.

“Your wish is my command”.

He stood up from his bed, quickly opened his drawer and took a bottle of lube and a condom. Soon he was back on top of Gulf, kissing his lips as he let a lubbed finger slide inside the hot and tight ring of muscles. Gulf’s entire body tensed at the slight intrusion.

“Shh— The pain will quickly subside… And if it’s too much, you can always ask me to stop…”

“No… Don’t stop… I want this… _I want you…_ ”

Soon three fingers were moving in and out of him, stretching and scissoring and Gulf’s entire body quivered and arched, completely overwhelmed.

“Please… I need you…”

Mew didn’t need to hear anything else. He slowly slid the three fingers out, before putting on a condom, wrapping Gulf’s legs around his waist and slowly thrusting inside him.

Gulf screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure and Mew was kissing every surface of Gulf’s face, memorizing all of its curves and crevices in an attempt to distract him from the initial pain.

They both stayed still until Mew felt Gulf’s body relax.

“You can move…”

Mew slowly started moving, sliding in and out in an excruciatingly slow pace. Gulf wrapped his arms around his nape and brought his face down to kiss him passionately on the lips.

“Is this how Type feels when Tharn makes love to him?”

Gulf managed to ask against his lips, in between his moans and erratic breathing.

Mew groaned.

“I guess…”

Another thrust.

“Then I get why Type couldn’t stop at one time…”

Gulf’s hands had found their way on Mew’s back, digging into the skin and leaving red trails of passion on its surface.

“Why?” Mew asked huskily, his trusting becoming deeper and faster.

“Because I don’t ever want you to stop… I want to feel you, touch you, kiss you, make love with you for the rest of my life…”

A hot tear escaped Mew’s eye and fell on Gulf’s naked torso.

_Goddamn it! Was he crying again? Mew was going to lose it._

One of Gulf hands left his back and cupped his cheek, whipping the tears away.

“Shh— Don’t cry you big baby… Just keep making love to me…”

Everything that happened next was all a blur. It was all moans, hot breaths and words of adoration, until both of them moved to completion, reaching their climax.

Mew’s body collapsed against Gulf's; his hands instinctively wrapping around his waist, holding onto his body for dear life.

(…)

They were now curled up against each other, with Mew’s arms around Gulf’s waist; his head resting on the younger male’s shoulder and their legs entangled.

“Will you disappear tomorrow morning when I wake up?”

Gulf quickly turned around in order to face him.

“I told you to trust me, I gave you my all and you think I’ll leave you tomorrow morning?”

“Everyone always leaves…”

Gulf sighed and pinched the stupid man’s nose.

“ _I’m not everyone…_ ”

Mew smiled and pecked the younger’s lips.

“Thank you… Thank you for coming into my life the moment I needed you the most…”

Gulf kissed him back.

“You deserve the whole world”.

(…)

**_A week later_ **

“Someone is in a good mood”. Mild teased Mew.

Mew smiled.

“I guess”.

“I tried contacting Gulf the other night, but he wasn’t picking up the phone. Have you heard of him?”

Mew gulped. So it had been Mild last night, when Gulf’s phone kept ringing while Gulf was riding him, moaning his name.

“Yeah, I talked with him, why?”

Mild smirked mischievously.

“Something’s fishy here”.

“What’s fishy?”

Gulf asked as he sneaked from behind Mew, looking at Mild and sliding his arm around his waist.

Mew’s entire face became red.

“Ah… I see how it is… Now Phi, let me ask you something again… do you believe in soulmates?”

Mew turned around to look into Gulf’s eyes before answering.

“Yes… Yes I do…”

[…]


End file.
